


The Wedding

by gay-theprayaway (otomemiyakatsumi331)



Series: "Another Sort of Happy Ending" Verse [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Post-Canon, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, ed and winry are polyamorous af in this universe, ed/ling referenced, roy/ed referenced as a joke, tbh winry/everyone really, winry/lan fan referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomemiyakatsumi331/pseuds/gay-theprayaway
Summary: Winry considered herself a pretty tough chick, but the prospect of Mei Chang wielding makeup brushes and poofy dresses was enough to make even the most hardened veteran quiver in fear.Ed and Winry (finally) get married!





	

Outside of the Fuhrer residence, the morning was as chipper as could be, all blue skies and singing birds and fresh breeze. Winry was stuck inside. 

She sighed heavily as Mei continued to dance around her between the countertop of the vanity and the uncomfortable stool Winry sat on. In the past few years, Mei had developed a taste for makeup and fashion. Winry was her favorite dress up doll. Now she was sitting and wasting the lovely morning having gunk and cream smeared all over her face. She had tried a million different arguments on Mei to try to avoid this torture - “Ed doesn’t even like makeup”, “I don’t even like makeup”, “It’s my wedding so I should decide whether I wear makeup or not”. It had all fallen on deaf ears. Mind you, Winry was glad that she hadn’t had to deal with picking out dresses for herself or her bridesmaids. Winry’s wardrobe consisted of very little, so Mei had taken everything fashion-related into her own hands.

Lan Fan sat in a corner, looking for all purposes like she could be meditating or even napping, though Winry knew that she was sensing the _qi_ around the room. Ling lounged on the silken sheets of the bed, still dressed in informal Xingese attire. Lan Fan had been adamant that if Winry wanted her in the room, Ling would have to come too so that Lan Fan could keep an eye on the ever-flighty and endangered Emperor. Unfortunately, even the Emperor couldn’t stop Mei’s rampage. He shrugged with a defeated expression when Winry shot him a desperate expression before Mei snapped at her to turn her head around and close her eyes.

“Don’t touch your face,” Mei ordered as she left the room, presumably for some other tool. “Or else I’ll have to transmute your hands together.” Winry gulped and sat on her hands, even though her nose was already starting to itch.

She chatted with Lan Fan for a while, speaking about Xingese wedding traditions. Lan Fan told her that brides usually wore red gowns in Xing on their wedding day, and how rare it was to see a couple who married purely for love.

“Why do people marry then?” Winry asked.

“Because the bride’s family finds a suitable young man. Sometimes it’s to secure social status, or to ensure that a family name gets passed on.”

“That seems very… businesslike,” Winry said carefully.

“It is,” Lan Fan agreed, to Winry’s surprise. “That is why the practice of taking on lovers is so common in Xing. Like the Emperor. He is expected to marry the daughters of the 50 clans, but he may take on whomever he wishes as his consort, as he has with Edward, and yourself and myself.”

“I guess that’s practical.” It answered a question Winry had always been too shy to ask about Ling and Lan Fan’s relationship. There was no trace of any kind of hurt or jealousy on Lan Fan’s face either. Looking at her Emperor, she looked very content, and she gifted Winry with one of her rare smiles. It made Winry want very much to kiss her, but she feared Mei’s wrath at messing up her face.

As if on cue, Mei burst back in and immediately sprayed something over Winry’s heavily made up face, causing her to cough and sputter indignantly.

“You’re all done! Now I can start on you,” Mei said, honing her vision in on Lan Fan. 

“In your dreams, ambassador,” Lan Fan said calmly, hand moving toward the kuni knife hidden within the folds of her clothing.

“Fine, I won’t do it to you, but you have to at least wear some. It’s a special occasion. I’ll go and get the dresses.”

Winry stood up with a grateful stretch, and took a look at herself in the mirror. Her face looked different, more glowing with stand out eyes. Contrasted with her messy ponytail and tattered button up the effect was almost comical. 

“I don’t even look like me anymore,” she said, spinning to face Ling and Lan Fan again. Ling appraised her as he grazed on a platter of delicious smelling snacks. Winry reached over and snagged a morsel before he could stop her.

“Hey, I was eating that!”

“Mei wouldn’t let me get anything to eat this morning before she dragged me off to paint my face. I’m so hungry!” Winry complained as she stole a strawberry from the platter as well. “Besides, it’s totally unfair that I have to spend the whole day getting ready while you only need to change your clothes.”

“Not true! I have to calm Ed down when he freaks out this afternoon.”

“He’s not going to freak out,” Winry scoffed.

“He is, and that’s why I have to be there to make sure he doesn’t break his mind.”

“You’d better not try anything with him when I’m not around,” Winry growled, poking Ling in the chest.

“I would never. Tonight is your wedding night, you have him all to yourself. Until tomorrow night when the real honeymoon begins,” he added with a lewd grin before Winry smacked him across the head. 

“Behave!”

Mei walked back in with dress bags hoisted over her shoulder. Despite growth spurts, she still had to stand on her tiptoes to hang the dresses on the rack in the middle of the room. Winry couldn’t help her curiosity and took a peek inside the largest bag. The first thing she encountered was tulle netting.

“Mei, what sort of monstrosity are you dressing me in?”

“It’s not a monstrosity, it’s very elegant and it’s in style right now in Amestris. You’ll see when you put it on. Besides, right now Lan Fan needs to put on her dress.”

Winry found herself wishing that she could wear what her bridesmaids were wearing. The two matching dresses were made of red silk and embroidered with golden flowers. The front panels overlapped in traditional Xingese style and slits ran up from the hems to mid thigh.

Lan Fan raised an eyebrow at Mei. “Aren’t these a little too similar to Xingese wedding dresses?”

“We’re at an Amestrian wedding so it’s all right. Besides, with this dress you can still hide your kuni, right?”

“Please try not to attack anyone at my wedding,” Winry interjected, faced with sudden visions of huge brawls breaking out during the reception.

“It’s simply for the Emperor’s protection,” Lan Fan replied, looking a little miffed that Winry would doubt her.

What seemed like an eternity later, Winry beheld the setting of her wedding through the window as guests began to file in. The weather had stayed lovely and the sun was beginning to hang low on the horizon. A dance floor had been set up in a hedged off portion of the lovely green garden, complete with a bandstand for the music. Small lights were strung between poles on either side of the floor. The arch and altar were set up against the backdrop of blooming hydrangea bushes and under the shade of two leafy trees. Much as Winry might dislike displays of excess, she couldn’t find anything wrong with the scene.

She felt like a floaty white dream herself. The simple upper silhouette flowed gracefully past the nipped in waist into a full skirt. Winry had expected the whole mess to weigh a ton, but was pleasantly surprised to find the dress was quite light. Begrudgingly, she admitted that Mei certainly knew what she was doing.

Ling, who had finally been stuffed into an Amestrian suit, slid back into the room with her. He came up to stand behind her shoulder as she looked in the mirror. 

“You look like an angel,” he said, voice laden with uncharacteristic seriousness. “Are you nervous?”

“A little,” she admitted, leaning back into him. “Is that silly of me?”

“No, I don’t think so. There are a lot of people. And I think I understand enough about your marriage customs to see why it’s very important.”

“It’s not even that many people,” she laughed. “When Roy and Riza got married, about a thousand people were invited.”

Ling shook his head in disbelief. “Not even that many people were invited to my coronation.”

“I’m glad you’re here,” she told Ling, turning to face him. “Was Ed okay?”

“No cold feet over there, not that there ever could be. Though I did have to stop him from pulling out his own hair. You know how he is.” Winry had to chuckle at that. He held her shoulders gently, ever careful of the silky white fabric and carefully arranged hair, and pressed a kiss to both of her cheeks.

“Try to enjoy yourself tonight. It is a celebration after all.” She hugged him tightly.

Mei came parading back in yet again with Lan Fan in tow. Winry had no idea how Mei had found the time to get herself ready with the amount of time she had spent running around looking for various products to use on Winry. There had nearly been a meltdown earlier when Mei couldn’t find Winry’s blue necklace. It was more than a little charming to see how the Xingese princess was adhering to Amestrian traditions.

“It’s almost time!” Mei announced. After the arduous process of picking up the hem of her dress, Winry and company made their way down the stairs to the front room where the rest of the wedding party waited. The room burst into a chorus of oohs and ahhs as Winry made her appearance. 

The first pair of arms she was swept up into was Gracia’s. The years had been kind to Gracia, with the beginnings of smile lines and wrinkles at the edges of her eyes just appearing. She held both of Winry’s hands.

“I know that Maes would be so proud of you.” Winry squeezed Gracia’s hands with a grateful smile before moving onto the rest of her wedding party. Paninya, her final bridesmaid slung an arm around her neck just like old times in Rush Valley. She looked dashing in a fitted suit with matching red accents, another choice of Mei’s that had been spot on. 

On the other side of the room Winry spotted the golden head she had been searching for. Al met her gaze and made his way over.

“Brother is so angry that he’s not allowed to be in here,” he told her. “But I told him that if he saw you before the wedding he might pass out from shock because of how beautiful you would look.”

Winry felt tears well up as she regarded the young man who made up the other part of her little family. She pulled him into a tight embrace, trying to stifle the waterworks before they began. 

“You can’t say anything else nice to me or else I’ll start crying and then Mei will rentanjutsu me into outer space,” Winry warned him. He paled at the thought of Mei’s wrath. 

“Oh, it looks like it’s time,” Al said as people began filing outside to take their places. He squeezed Winry’s shoulder. “See you out there.”

The rest of the party filtered out until she was left with her bridesmaids, Gracia, and Elicia. Gracia extended her arm to Winry as faint strains of the wedding march began to float through the door. The sun was setting, bathing the scene in a warm glow.

On some unseen cue, Elicia pranced out, looking darling in her own red dress. In order, Mei, Lan Fan, and Paninya also stepped out, with Paninya shooting Winry one last thumbs up. 

Then she was being tugged forward by Gracia, stepping out into the fading light.

She walked up the aisle, trying her best not to cling too hard to Gracia’s arm. She was certainly the epitome of the blushing bride as she felt dozens of eyes trained on her. After a deep breath, she picked her eyes up from the grass to see Ed waiting for her at the end. 

His hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail and it shone flaxen under the the fading sunlight. His broad shoulders were hidden beneath the crisp lines of his tuxedo jacket, his neck bound by the black tie that was bound to be driving him crazy. She could see the twitching of his clasped hands and the wideness of his eyes that belied his nervousness. She couldn’t have helped the smile that spread across her face if she had wanted to. His mouth dropped open slightly as he took in the sight of her. They grinned at each other like the couple of lovestruck fools that they were as she continued to make her way down the aisle, guided only by Gracia’s gentle pressure.

More quickly than expected, Winry found herself at the arch. She turned to hug Gracia. The older woman held her by the shoulders, pride shining in her eyes and Winry was very glad that she had such a wonderful surrogate mother to take her down the aisle. Then she found herself face to face with Ed.

They clasped hands as Granny Pinako began to speak. She said the simple traditional introduction that had been said at many a Resembool wedding since the town’s beginning. The rusticness of the prose held a homely feeling.

As the ceremony continued forth, she glanced at the familiar faces in the audience, at Al and Ling standing by Ed’s shoulder, back at her own bridesmaids, but always back to Ed’s face. She hardly heard what was being said until she was asked for her vows. 

“I promise to love you with all that I have and all that I am. I promise to wait for you with an apple pie and open arms on those days when you really need it. I promise to only nag you about your automail maintenance sometimes.” That prompted a little laugh from the audience. “I promise to follow you wherever this life might take us. I promise that I will protect you just as you protect me. I promise to be your equal partner in our life together. I promise my whole life to you.”

Ed brushed her cheek with one gloved thumb before retrieving her hand to say his own vows.

“So much of my life has been dictated by science and rules. It’s only in the past few years that I’ve realized that love means breaking the rules you thought were absolute and following some rules you never knew existed. Being with you has made me a stronger man than I ever imagined I could be. You always have been and always will be my family. So, I promise to do my best to make sure that you never cry anything but tears of joy. I promise to only forget to maintain my automail sometimes. I promise to always return to you no matter where I go, because you are my home. I promise that I will protect you just as you protect me. I promise to be your equal partner in our life together. I promise my whole soul to you.”

With that, Elicia rose from her seat and stepped up to the arch, holding the rings that Al had transmuted for them from the scraps of Ed’s old automail. It slid beautifully onto her finger alongside her engagement ring, and Ed clasped her hand warmly between his for a moment.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife,” Granny Pinako said bringing her hands together with a smile.

Winry wrapped herself in Ed’s embrace as his lips pressed against hers brief and warm. 

The audience erupted into applause as they pulled apart and faced their friends. Among the crowd: Roy and Riza, Izumi and Sig, Ed’s chimera friends, Madam Bradley, the Armstrong siblings, former Team Mustang, her friends from Rush Valley, many of the Briggs soldiers, and others still.

Winry’s whole body felt like it was vibrating with life. She was married to Ed. All of her friends were here. She didn’t think life had ever seemed more beautiful. 

Before she had a chance to appreciate the moment longer, she was whisked away for wedding portraits with all the rest of the wedding party. She was thankful though to be finally allowed a minute to speak with Ed. 

“You look… well I don’t think there’s a good enough word for how you look right now. Your eyes look bigger, and your hair looks so shiny…”

She laughed and pressed her forehead to his, desperately loving his fumbling compliments.

“I know you hate them, but you look so nice in this suit. I’m going to have to wrestle you into one more often.”

A camera flashed in her peripheral vision. The cameraman had sneakily set up and snapped a shot of them nose to nose. 

“Alright, look over this way!” he said as the rest of their friends and family gathered around in a little cluster. They were shuffled this way and that for all the various photos, but Ed’s hands never left her for more than a moment.

It was a tad annoying that they had to take photos of so many configurations though. A bridesmaids photo, a groomsmen photo, a family only photo, a photo with their Xingese friends, and a picture with the Hughes’. By the time they were halfway through, Winry’s stomach was growling furiously. All she had managed to eat that day was what she could steal of Ling’s snacks and she was ravenous. Ed seemed similarly preoccupied.

“They’re all probably eating hors d’oeuvres right now,” Ed muttered under his breath.

“I say we run. I bet we can grab a few plates before they catch up to us,” Winry whispered to him before plastering her smile back on as the camera flashed yet again.

“On my signal we make a break for it,” Ed said, looking deadly serious. Winry highly suspected that if the photographer hadn’t chosen that moment to wrap up the shoot Ed would have run with or without her.

“Finally, we get to go eat!” Ling sighed happily, and Winry couldn’t help but wholeheartedly agree. Thankfully, their plates were already set with the first course when they got to the table. Winry had placed her bridesmaids and the groomsmen at her table and Pinako and Gracia at a table with the Armstrongs and Curtises. Though Winry might not have had a say in the fashion side of her wedding, she had been the master of seating arrangements, doing her best to ensure that no infighting would happen during the night. No detail had escaped her notice; the Armstrong siblings were separated by the Curtises, Mei and Lan Fan were sitting on either side of Paninya, and Roy was nowhere within Ed’s line of sight. 

For the first course they all tucked into their plates in relative silence, all just happy to finally fill their bellies. As the second course was served, however, and the first glasses of wine were finished lively conversations started to strike up. Winry finally managed to drag her attention away from Ed to speak with Lan Fan on her left. Lan Fan was considering her thoughtfully.

“What is it?” she asked a little self consciously as she sipped from her glass.

“You look very happy,” Lan Fan simply said.

“I am,” Winry agreed, “and you should drink more wine and stop being so serious for a night.”

“Do it for my sake,” Winry pleaded as Lan Fan’s mouth started to pull down into a disapproving frown. “This wedding is one of the most well guarded events to take place in Amestris to date, and I know that the rest of the Emperor’s guards are stationed around the area. He’ll be safe. Let yourself have fun.” Lan Fan’s expression wavered, and Winry placed her hands over Lan Fan’s.

“I suppose this would likely be a good time to find out how well I can function while inebriated,” Lan Fan finally mused, picking up her wine glass once more.

“You’ve never been drunk?”

“It is not permitted for the Emperor’s guards. However, some rules are made to be broken.”

Winry pressed a happy kiss to her cheek before digging into her food once again.

The final course was served, and most of the party was sufficiently tipsy by that point. Winry herself felt quite warm and kissed Ed much longer than was really appropriate for public. People were bound to give them some leeway though. Ling was telling Al some long and winding political tale with an arm comfortably slung over the younger Elric’s back. Mei and Lan Fan were chatting in - thankfully - civil tones. 

“When do we go dance?”

“In a few minutes, once most people have finished up,” Ed told her, looking only about half as pleased at the prospect of dancing. He finished off the last of his wine with a grim look that suggested walking into battle rather than going to dance.

“Don’t get worried about it,” she said in an undertone, gripping his hand. “We dance at home all the time, just pretend we’re doing that.”

“When we’re at home there aren’t a hundred people watching.”

Winry glanced over to see that the band had finished setting up. Before Ed could get more nervous, she pulled him to his feet and led him to the dance floor. They held each other with all eyes on them as the band struck up a light waltz. She kept her hand just against the back of his neck, holding his focus on her as they began to step in the familiar pattern. The song was one of her favorites, and she relaxed into the music. Ed seemed to regain some confidence as well and they looped in circles around the dance floor. It felt less like they were center stage as they swirled back and forth and more like they were in their own world. 

The song drew near to its climax and other couples began to take the floor. Ling led a slightly flushed Lan Fan out, Al took Mei’s hand, and Roy spun Riza out onto the floor as well. Soon the paneled floor was covered by feet and swirling skirts. 

Blissfully happy, Winry waltzed in Ed’s arms through another song. He had relaxed and was enjoying the dancing now. As the second song ended though, Ling tapped on Ed’s shoulder and swept Winry up, leaving Lan Fan to Ed. 

“I’ve been having a problem,” he said to her as they danced laps around the other couples.

“And what is that?”

“The more wine that I drink, the prettier you become. And this really is a problem since you were so pretty to begin with that I don’t think I can help myself now.”

With that he dropped her into a dip during a pause in the music and stole a kiss from her. She smacked him lightly but didn’t try to hide her smile.

“You know, I’ve technically had 15 weddings now but none of them have been as fun as this one.”

“Only 15 so far?” Winry asked.

“Yes, the rest of the daughters are either too young or not born yet. Or they’re my half sisters. Some of the ancient emperors actually used to marry the clan daughters despite that, but it was outlawed around a hundred years ago.”

“I always forget that Mei is technically your half sister.”

“Well, it’s not like we were raised together.”

“Do you see your… uh, wives… very often?”

“Only until a child is conceived. After that, the daughters are free to marry otherwise or simply raise their child with the help of the clan. So no, I really only see most of them in passing.”

“That’s interesting. Different but interesting.”

“It’s you Amestrians who seem different to me. As fun as this is, why do all of it if you already know you love Ed? You two know it and everyone else knows it. And it’s not like it’s really ‘taking you off the market’, or so you Amestrians say.”

“Usually a wedding does mean that person is off the market, you’re just lucky,” Winry teased. “I know it’s a bit of a silly tradition, but don’t you think it’s kind of nice for us to throw a nice party to show everyone how much we love each other.”

Ling shrugged under her hand. The song came to a close and he stepped back with a little bow. Before she could even look for Ed in the crowd, Paninya had cut in and whirled her around again. They laughed as they danced like when they had practiced as teenagers in Rush Valley. Then Paninya glanced something over Winry’s shoulder that made her light up. Winry craned her neck to see what had caught Paninya’s attention and glimpsed the wedding cake being carried in by Darius and Heinkel.

“Come on! You have to shove cake in each other’s mouths,” Paninya yelled, tugging Winry along behind her. Someone else pushed Ed up to the front of the crowd from the depths where he had disappeared. Shove cake in each other’s mouths they did. Winry ended up with frosting in one nostril while most of Ed’s chin was covered in crumbly cake. They laughed at each other before he grabbed a napkin to help her wipe her face off. She stole a bite of cake from his face before wiping him down too. 

Someone handed her a glass of wine which she gratefully sipped from as pieces of cake were cut for the rest of the partygoers. She nibbled on her own fresh piece, which was equally as delicious as the one that was shoved up her nose. 

As Winry polished off her third - or was it her fourth - glass, she searched the crowd for Ed, or maybe for Ling. She really just wanted to kiss someone pretty.

She happened upon Paninya first, and without much thought planted a firm kiss on her friend’s lips. Paninya looked a little surprised but not displeased and so Winry kissed her once more just for luck. As she sauntered away she resolved that in Ed’s absence she would kiss all of the most attractive people at her wedding.

A quick round of the reception area told her that Ling and Lan Fan were occupied, wrapped around each other against a tree, so she floated along through the crowd. She spotted Rosé’s distinctive pink hair next, and let herself be pulled into a warm hug.

“Congratulations, Winry! Your wedding was so lovely.”

“Thank you so much for coming,” Winry said and kissed Rosé too.

Leaving the poor girl flustered and more than a little confused, Winry continued on her search. 

By the time she had made her way back to Ed, she was quite certain that she’d achieved her goal and left a trail of rather shocked partygoers in her wake. She leaned comfortably into Ed’s side as she surveyed her wedding. At a table across from them, a rather drunk Riza seemed to have the same idea as Winry and she leaned over and kissed Olivier Armstrong. Winry thought to herself that General Armstrong looked much less intimidating when she was pink and flustered, and that it was actually a very becoming look. She made a mental note to introduce the General to Maria Ross some time. They would make a good pair, she thought. Roy laughed delightedly at Olivier’s expression from a few feet away as his wife rejoined him. 

The two made their way over to where Winry and Ed sat. Luckily, Ed was just drunk enough to not automatically bristle at Roy’s approach. Though he had matured slightly in the past few years, especially after leaving the military, he still retained his rather animose friendship with the Fuhrer President.

“We’re heading in, Fullmetal,” Roy said, an arm wrapped a little suggestively around Riza’s waist.

“Thank you so much again for inviting us to have the wedding here,” Winry said.

“Of course. We’re happy to have provided the location,” Riza said, surprisingly coherent given her state of inebriation. 

“Goodnight, Riza, Fuhrer President,” Winry said, nudging Ed to say his goodbyes as well.

“Don’t get stage fright, eh Fullmetal,” Roy prodded. Ed just smirked back at him.

“You’ll be lucky if we don’t wreck that room you loaned to us for the night. See you in the morning, Colonel.” Riza snickered behind her hand and said goodbye to them as well. Winry squinted after them as the walked away. Yes, Roy’s hand had definitely slipped down lower than Riza’s back. Apparently the rumors about the Fuhrer’s fruitful marriage were true after all.

“Still can’t believe that idiot really managed to become president after all,” Ed said, shaking his head. 

“I would totally join them in bed if they asked,” Winry said absentmindedly.

“With Mustang?” Ed asked incredulously.

“What? You have to admit that they’re both totally attractive.”

“Well, sure, Hawkeye is a beautiful woman, but Mustang? Hell no.”

“Is the married couple already arguing?” Ling interjected as he and Lan Fan plopped down into a pair of empty seats at the table. “What did Ed say this time?”

“Do you think that Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye are hot?” Winry asked the two of them, ignoring Ed’s indignant sputtering at Ling.

“Without a doubt,” Ling replied, hardly batting an eyelash. “I would gladly take them both to bed. Preferably at the same time. Ed here has been totally lusting after Roy for years now.”

“I have not!”

“Aw, Ed! You should confess your feelings!” Winry squealed, knowing full well that she deserved the evil eye he gave her. She assuaged his damaged ego by stroking his thigh, which shut him up rather quickly. She hoped that maybe he had finally keyed into what she had on her mind.

“Winry, shall we turn in? The party seems to be winding down.”

“Sure, we should probably get some rest,” Winry said, barely able to choke down her laugh at his airy tone. 

“Yes, just sleep.”

“Well, while you guys sleep, Lan Fan and I are going to have sex,” Ling deadpanned. 

Ed quirked an eyebrow at Ling. “Bet I can make Winry come more times than you can make Lan Fan come.”

“You’re on,” Ling said.

“Let’s go, Ed,” Winry said, dragging him by the hand towards the house.

The second they made it through the door to the hallway he hoisted her into his arms, pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

“I thought you didn’t care about traditions,” Winry said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I don’t, I just wanted you in my arms.”

Winry kicked off her shoes on the main stairwell, sending them flying in different directions. She let Ed focus on carrying her while she got a head start on getting him undressed. After all, the tie alone would take her at least a minute to figure out. She managed it just as he nudged open the door. He placed her gently on the bed and she laid out, letting her skirt poof around her. He shrugged off his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt before returning to the bed and pretending to fall on top of her. Winry giggled as he kissed her all across her face.

“The makeup feels weird. Is it all over me now too?”

“I don’t think so,” Winry laughed. “Get yourself out of that suit, and then you can help me out of my dress,” she said, struggling up to a sitting position. He stripped immediately, always unabashedly eager when it was just the two of them. His precious macho masculinity was a bit silly sometimes, but she knew he was her Ed. She carefully took the pins out of her hair, letting it fall down her shoulders in uneven waves.

Ed, now down to his boxers, helped her stand and began unlacing the back of her dress. He pressed warm kisses to the skin of her neck as he did so.

“I’m glad you don’t wear stuff like this all the time, it takes forever to get off.”

“Maybe you just need to learn the value of patience,” Winry quipped back at him, though without any bite. She was actually quite enjoying all the attention. Finally he finished undoing all the laces and helped her step out of the dress. She carried the whole mess of tulle over to the otherwise needless coffee table and spread it out nicely to prevent wrinkles. Mei would kill her if she wrinkled the dress. Plus she got to tease Ed with her hips from afar which was always fun.

“So what, are we supposed to do this all slow and sappy because it’s our wedding night?” Ed asked from his comfortable spot among the many pillows on the bed. She made her way over, pretending to consider it.

“That sounds… boring. We can do that when we’re old.”

“God I love you,” he said, pulling her onto the bed with a flump.

“Aren’t you supposed to make me come a bunch of times? You did make a bet with Ling.”

“You’re damn right. I’ll show him how you please your woman.”

Then their lips were pressing together in a way that always felt like home. He trailed his fingers up her sides lightly and she shivered under his touch. He had grown so much from the fumbling 17 year old who she had first kissed in the kitchen back at home in Resembool. The years had taught him how she liked to be touched, how soft or hard, how quickly, and when to speed up to bring her to the finish.

Winry scratched her nails in his hair as they kissed, the way she knew he loved. He sighed into her mouth as he continued to tease her with a light touch. The strange corset-like undergarment she had worn under her dress was blocking out most of the feeling though. She caught one of his wrists and drew it around to her back so he could free her from it. 

She rolled her back and pushed her breasts up to feel his skin against hers. Fine blonde hairs tickled her as she did. She remembered back when Ed hadn’t even gotten any hair on his chest yet. That had been cute, but she thought that the soft hair was kind of sexy now.

He kissed under her jaw and around her collarbones, pulling a little at the thin skin with his teeth. She pressed her customary kiss to his scarred shoulder before tightening her grip in his hair just a bit to urge him onwards. She’d been thinking about this ever since the dancing had started and she was already worked up pretty well.

“Come on, I thought we weren’t doing sappy and slow,” she said as he took a nipple into his mouth. He nipped it just a bit to make her gasp.

“I’m just making sure you’re ready.” She rolled her eyes and snatched one of his hands again to bring it between her legs. The slickness there was already starting to soak through the lace of her panties.

“I’m good,” she said with a smirk as he brushed his fingers along her panties.

“Fair enough,” he replied and grabbed the edge of the fabric with his teeth. She giggled as he shimmied the panties down her legs. On his way back up he slid his hands along the entirety of her legs before pulling them apart. He traced around her lips with his fingertip first, admiring her laid out before him before rubbing her clit with his thumb. She let out a sigh as he continued playing with her, pressing kisses to the insides of her thighs.

“Ed,” she whined, “lick me.”

Again he did as she asked and warm wetness covered her. The tip of his tongue teased her clit and then he alternated long flat licks. Then he added a little suction and her toes curled. The tension in her belly was coiling up and her muscles were burning with pain and pleasure.

“Harder,” she moaned, threading her fingers back through his hair. He flattened his mouth against her, giving her the friction she needed to finish off with a cry. Waves of pleasure washed through her lower body, leaving her panting on the covers.

He backed off for a moment to let her settle for a moment. Then his hands were circling on her thighs again, eager for more.

“Do you think you could do another one?”

“Wow, you’re really serious about this,” she laughed breathlessly. “Sure, let’s give it a shot.”

Winry had been delighted when they had first had sex to find that not only did Ed offer her head but was eager about it. She glanced down and saw that he was already straining against his underwear. It was sweet and also undeniably hot that giving her pleasure turned him on.

Then his tongue was back against her clit and he was pressing a finger into her slickness. He crooked his finger at just the right angle to rub against the spot inside her and she jerked a little under his touch. She heard a muffled laugh that vibrated into her core as he slipped another finger in. 

The pressure was already beginning to build though she had just finished. It always felt different and more intense when he had his fingers or his cock inside her. She thrusted slightly back against him, feeling him suck again. Like the pleasure of scratching an itch with the deeper, throbbing pleasure from his fingers, she came again. She clenched tightly around his fingers, keeping them still inside of her as she rode out the waves that spread across her entire body this time.

Finally, after the spasms had died down, she released his fingers and sat up to kiss him hard. It was a weird little thing of hers but she rather liked tasting herself on him. He rubbed her back as she sighed into his mouth. She felt good, a little bit like jelly, but unbelievably good.

He whined and broke the kiss as she palmed at the front of his shorts.

“Fuck, Win that feels so good. You sure you don’t want to take a break for a minute?” He was so sweet sometimes, obviously wanting her but making sure she was alright to continue.

“I am taking a break, I’m going to suck you.”

“Oh fuck,” he hissed as she tugged his shorts off in one deft movement. She pushed him to relax back on the pillows. His neck was probably sore after eating her out for so long. She ran her hands eagerly up and down his body. It had surprised her at first to learn how much she liked to give him head.

He groaned as she let out a little puff of air onto the head of his cock. It was warm and dripping. She started from the base and ran the tip of her tongue along the vein on the underside. Then she swirled around the head teasingly before dropping down to take most of it in. Ed was gripping the pillows like a lifeline and she rose up to tease the head again. She wrapped a hand around the base, twisting lightly in counterpoint to her mouth, as she splayed her other hand on top of his twitching thigh.

It was always a heady moment to watch him as he unraveled under her ministrations. He involuntarily bit his lip as his head dropped back. She squeezed tightly as she felt his muscles convulse and then he was spilling. She didn’t even mind swallowing all that much if it was him. In fact, she was already starting to feel heat between her thighs again. He slumped beneath her, almost swallowed up by the mountains of pillows.

Winry crawled on top of him and rested her head on his chest.

“I’ll give you a few minutes,” she said, patting Ed’s bicep affectionately. Though her own arousal nagged at the back of her mind. She revised her earlier statement, he would have a few minutes but she would have hers now.

Winry took one of his hands and placed it at the meeting of her thighs. He languidly nosed into the skin of her shoulder as he toyed with her clit. She squeezed her legs tightly together around his hand, and rutted against him in shameless pursuit of her third orgasm of the night. His free hand snaked around to cup her breast and play with her nipple. The gentle pressure of his fingers there combined with the tight friction of his hand against her clit quickly had her toes curling. She held his hand steady with her own as she drew closer to finishing and then did so with a low cry. She felt intensely sensitive but in the best way. Each thrust against his hand sent another wave through her.

“That’s three down,” she said as she shimmied down to straddle him just above his stirring cock. She used one hand to toy with his chest, rolling his nipples between her fingers and the other hand to stroke him back to hardness. 

“God you’re so fucking beautiful,” he said, eyes hazy with arousal. She kissed him deeply as he thrust himself up between her ass cheeks. They hadn’t tried doing it that way yet, she figured Ed was too polite to ask, but she couldn’t deny that it had featured in some of her fantasies. Not tonight though.

Winry pushed herself off of him for a moment in order to grab a condom from their luggage. With the ease of years of practice, she rolled it onto him and straddled him, holding herself just above the tip. It felt delightful to have him at her mercy. She teased him for a moment, swinging her hips around tantalizingly and just brushing against him. Then she lowered herself onto him, the wetness from her earlier orgasms allowing him to slip in easily.

She clenched internally just to see him jerk beneath her before she started rolling her hips fluidly in little circles. The pressure-pleasure of having him inside rippled through her and she lowered her torso over his to deepen the angle. He reached for her, taking both her breasts in his hands as she wriggled out a steady rhythm on top of him. 

“Are you… can you come one more time?” he asked, clearly attempting to distract himself.

“Yeah, yeah, just hold on a second.” She brought her fingers down to her clit and teased herself. She gasped, her hips rocking instinctively. So much feeling at once, with him inside her, his hands on her breasts, and the friction against her clit. Her sensitive nerve endings were on fire. It was easiest to do this with her own hand, and she fell over the edge, a wild cry tearing itself from her lips. It was rare that she came this often, let alone in such a short period of time.

Frankly she wanted nothing more than to collapse on top of him and fall asleep, but his straining and blushing face reminded her that he wasn’t quite finished yet. Lazily, she rocked back and forth once again, feeling the dull ache of pleasure as she did so. She didn’t think she could manage to come again in her state, but it was soothing, like the feeling of a massage.

He had obviously been teetering close to the edge. The second that she clenched up around him, he was gone again, gripping her hips as he thrust up into her. 

Finally they both lay still, with his cock still inside her. Reluctant to move at all, Winry unseated herself and tugged the condom off of him. Luckily for her, the trash can was just a few feet from the bed, and she tossed it away.

Ed was visibly struggling to keep his eyes open. The two of them managed to struggle beneath the blankets as she wrapped herself around him.

“Damn, we’re good at this whole being married thing,” he said with a sleepy grin.

“That must be some kind of record for the most orgasms in the shortest time,” Winry said, letting the radiant heat of his body lull her to sleep.

“Totally… fucking… showed Ling who’s boss…” Ed murmured, then he was fast asleep. Winry gladly snuggled into him and their pile of pillows and followed suit. 


End file.
